European patent application 236,288 to Bernhardt, published Sept. 9, 1987, discloses certain edible, wholly or partially nondigestible intermediate melting polyol (e.g., sucrose) fatty acid polyesters having certain rheological properties (e.g., viscosity, liquid/solid stability) at body temperatures. See page 4. Amongst the various uses disclosed for these intermediate melting polyol polyesters are as partial or total fat replacers in food products, including ice cream and other fat-containing frozen desserts. See page 14. See also European patent application 233,856 to Bernhardt, published Aug. 26, 1987, which discloses combinations of these intermediate melting polyol polyesters with digestible food materials (e.g., triglycerides) which act as a solvent that can be used in dairy products.
European patent application 290,065 to Guffey et al, published Nov. 9, 1988. discloses food or beverage compositions having altered flavor display which contain polar or intermediate polarity flavor compounds, as well as a fat phase containing edible, wholly or partially nondigestible intermediate melting sucrose fatty acid polyesters. Amongst the various examples of these food or beverage compositions are ice cream and other fat-containing frozen desserts. Example 2 discloses the preparation of an ice cream-like product by first mixing together half of the sucrose with carrageenan and liquid sugar, mixing together the remaining half of the sucrose with gelatin and hot water, combining these two mixtures with the remaining ingredients (milk, cream, corn syrup, egg yolks, intermediate melting sucrose polyesters, polysorbate 60, monoglyceride emulsifier, and vitamins), pasteurizing this combined mixture, and then homogenizing the pasteurized mixture at 2,000 psi in the first stage and at 500 psi in the second stage. This homogenized mixture is then slowly cooled to 80.degree.-90.degree. F. (26.7.degree.-32.2.degree. C.), and stored overnight at 40.degree. F. (4.4.degree. C.). Colorant and vanilla is then added to the cooled mixture which is then aerated and frozen to provide the ice cream-like product.
U.S Pat. No. 4,626,441 to Wolkstein, issued Dec. 2, 1986, discloses dietetic frozen desserts containing aspartame which are free of, or low in, milkfat, animal fat and/or vegetable fat, to provide a significant reduction in calories. Nondigestible, nonabsorbable sucrose fatty acid polyesters are specifically disclosed as being useful in replacing from about 10 to 100% of the milkfat typically present in such frozen desserts. See Column 4, lines 32-48. Example 4 discloses a mellorine frozen dessert containing 4-16% fat which can comprise 10 to 100% of these sucrose polyesters. Example 15 discloses the preparation of a frozen dessert by combining milkfat solids, nonfat milk solids, polydextrose, microcrystalline cellulose, fermented demineralized whey, aspartame and water, heating this mixture to dissolve the ingredients, pasteurizing the mixture, homogenizing the pasteurized mixture at about 2200 psi in the first stage and at 500 psi in the second stage, cooling the homogenized mixture to 38.degree. F. (3.3.degree. C.), aging the cooled mixture for 20 hours, adding color and flavor to the aged mixture, and then freezing the flavored mixture while blowing in air to 120% overrun. At the end of this example, it is indicated that sucrose polyesters can be substituted for about 50% of the milkfat solids to further reduce the calorie content.
U.S. Pat. 4,789,664 to Seligson et al, issued Dec. 6, 1988, discloses food compositions containing certain minimum levels of both nondigestible, nonabsorbable sucrose fatty acid polyesters and vegetable (e.g., soy) protein for the purpose of lowering plasma cholesterol and triglyceride levels. Specific forms of these food compositions include ice cream and other frozen desserts where the casein is replaced by vegetable protein and the milkfat is replaced by the sucrose polyesters. The sucrose polyesters disclosed as being useful in these food compositions include intermediate melting sucrose polyesters. See Column 9, line 29, to Column 10, line 68. Example 4 describes the preparation of a frozen dessert similar to commercial ice cream. This dessert is prepared by first melting together triglycerol monostearate and stearic acid soap, combining this melted mixture with high fructose corn syrup, sucrose and water, and then subjecting the resulting mixture to high shear to provide an emulsifier-water dispersion. A melted mixture of triglyceride oil, propylene glycol monostearate and sucrose polyesters (derived from soybean oil (Iodine Value 107) fatty acids) is blended into this emulsifier-water dispersion and is then subjected to additional high shear mixing. The resulting emulsion is cooled and then flavor is added with additional high shear mixing. A portion of this flavored emulsion is blended in a home mixer operated at high speed with milk, and a dry mix containing sucrose, dextrose, tapioca starch, soy protein isolate, coloring, and a stabilizing system (carboxymethyl cellulose, citric acid, tetrasodium pyrophosphate, hydroxypropylcellulose, and carrageenan gum). The resulting aerated mixture is then frozen to provide the dessert.
European patent application 290,420 to Guffey et al, published Nov. 9, 1988, discloses shortening products made with edible, wholly or partially nondigestible intermediate melting sucrose polyesters, as well as food compositions having enhanced flavors due to the addition of these shortenings. Amongst the various examples of these food compositions are ice cream, ice milk, ices, sherbets, sorbets, mellorines, milkshakes, and other fat-containing frozen desserts. See page 6.